Extra Read all about it Harry Potter has SISTER!
by CP416
Summary: Alice Kendon was abandoned at birth. After getting kicked out of two schools she finally goes to Hogwarts. There she meets the HP gang and falls in love with a mysterious blonde boy known as Draco Malfoy. She also meets the one who ruined her life.
1. Chapter 1 Alice Kendon

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter. I' have never read the books and I've only seen each movie once. I know some of it isn't entirely correct. So bare with me. It's my first fan fiction but I hope to do better in the future. Oh and by the way this follows rules me and my friends have set up. I'll post them once I remember them all. I'll post the ones I remember so please review and feel free to give advise...but don't be to hard.

Rules for HP Fan fiction.

1.One gay pairing.  
2 .Voldemort must wear tight leather pants in a least one part of the story.  
3. One smut scene.  
4. A scene that sounds drty but isn't.  
5. One Hermione/Draco kiss.  
6. One Hermione/Draco  
7. Someone has to bewitch a broom to do something to the person riding it.  
8.Snape must admit to one embarrassing secret  
9. Must incorperate Potter putter Puppet pals in some way.- 10. Must be one social event.

* * *

Harry Potter Fan fiction

Chapter 1

Alice Kendon looked in awe at the huge school known as Hog warts. It was amazing. One of the top witch craft and wizardry schools in the world, and she was going. Exciting, she thought so. Alice had long dark brown-red hair and was 17 years old which would mean she would be in her 7th year of school. She was 5 foot seven and had matured fully. Back and front. Dumbledore led her into the mess hall. He opened the door. Everyone turned to see the headmaster and a beautiful girl stand beside him. She looked down embarrassed by the attention. He pointed at a seat and Alice went over to sit. A red head kid sat beside her and a scrawny boy with dark brown hair sat in front of her. The red head boy looked at her. "Hi I'm Ron Wesley. Nice to meet you." He smiled and Alice took her gaze off the brunette. "I'm Alice Kendon. Charmed" A brunette peered over Ron's shoulder. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled sweetly and turned back to face the front. "Shh the headmaster is announcing the house's to the new people."

Alice turned and saw the headmaster raise his arms in hope for silence. No one listened. "SILENCE." Everyone shut up. "Thank you. Now if Professor Snape would be so kind as to get the sorting hat." Snape nodded and handed him the hat. Dumbledore placed the hat on a stool and began calling names directing them to there proper house table considering everyone was spread out. He called the names one by one. Everyone stood in lines awaiting there names to be called. Granger was called up shortly after. "Draco Malfoy." A tall boy with beautiful blonde hair walked up and walked over to Slytherin's table. Alice raised an eyebrow at the gorgeous young man. She quickly calmed her fast beating heart and looked around to make sure no one saw her. "Alice Kendon." The headmaster shouted. Alice stood at attention and walked up the stairs and sat on the stool where the sorting hat sat. "Your interesting young one." Snape but the hat on her head. "Ayah" The sorting hat jumped off in shock and surprise. "This child belongs in hell. There is too much power." Dumbledore stared in awe and Alice hid her face with her bangs. "I'm sorry. This happened at my last school to. Um one was in France, Beauxbatons, and one was in America, Philodendron." Everyone gasped and started to whisper. Alice sighed. Not again.

"Put the girl in Gryffindor. Maybe being with them will lessen her raw will." Dumbledore nodded. "Go to that table." He pointed to Hermione's table. Alice walked over and sat beside Hermione hoping she wouldn't ask. She didn't. More people were called up and more people gossiped about Alice. She sighed. Her last year in school and 10 minutes into the year, and people were talking about her. How nice. Hermione patted her on the back. "It's ok Harry, Ron and I don't care if you have a crap load of power or not. Were just glad you're on our side." Alice smiled "thanks." Dumbledore called out a name that made Alice cringe with anger. "Harry Potter." The boy with brown hair and glasses on his nose stood up and walked over to Gryffindor table. After the sorting was done and everyone stood up and went to bed. Alice walked past Harry. "I hate you." He whipped around but she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Tight spots

Chapter 2

Alice tossed and turned that night replaying all the days' events in her mind. She had taken the last train to Hogwarts and arrived very late. Alice sighed and turned onto her side. I hate him. The only reason why I lived was because I was in my room like a good child sleeping while my brother was wide awake crying as my mother risked her life for him. Greedy little boy. That's all he was and that's all he is. Alice finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Alice turned a page in her book. And watched as some of the girls stirred awake. Hermione awoke with a frown and a I don't care about you so lay off' kind of look. Alice smiled. She knew breakfast would begin soon so she closed her book and waved Hermione off and went down stairs. Mid way through she bumped into a Slytherin. "I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." Alice recovered and looked up. There stood the gorgeous bo- She was cut off by a rude reply. "Yea you should have you little sl- Oh I don't have time for this, I'm starving." He turned around not noticing who he had shoved off and ran for the mess hall. Note to self Draco Malfoy is a gay ass. Alice smiled and continued to walk to the mess hall.

After a bagel and some eggs along with some nice cold apple juice she finally went to her first class. Defense against the dark arts. With of course who else but, Professor Snape. She walked into class and sat beside Hermione and got into a conversation involving protection spells. Snape walked in unnoticed and slammed books onto his desk making everyone silent. "Now class I know you think chattering is a fun hobby and the life of a teen but." He looked around and glared at Potter. "There is no need to do it while I walk into class." Alice immediately broke into laughter in her mind and remembered a video she had seen in America. It was called…um ….Sexy Snape. She accidentally let out a soft snort of humor and everyone whipped around to glare at her telling her with there eyes she shouldn't have done that. "I'm sorry Professor." Was the only thing she could squeak out while holding in her laughter.

Snape glared at her. "And what do you find so funny Miss. Kendon" She held her breath trying to think of a reply but found none. "I- I um…I find it funny as to how you got all your students to shut there mouths when you walked into the room. In America teachers would quit there jobs because the teenagers had no control of them selves." Snape cooked an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment or are you saying I scare my students into listening, Miss. Kendon?" Alice could see were he was going with this. "I think you should know it as both professor. Considering how you control your students by scaring them and yet you do not crumble under there teenage mouths'." Snape smiled. "Oh and by the way Professor, I'm not scared like the class is." Alice smiled evilly and Snape narrowed his eyes but soon _smiled _"We will see about that."

After Snape questioned her after question, ignoring Hermione's hand when she raised it. Alice sighed She finally got two wrong and Snape was satisfied with her knowledge, leaving her alone and finally got to teaching. People walked by patting her on the back telling her congrats to know she wasn't dead. Some walked by and glared others paid no mind to her and rushed to there next class. She smiled. It was almost like a regular Muggel school, just more magic.

After four more classes and Dinner, Alice went to the library and studied finding books to help her control her magic, because it was so strong. She wrote down ways to control it and how to channel it. She finished and studied for exams and her class topics, catching up to the class. Harry sat beside her. He looked at her books. "Why do you need these?" Alice didn't look up. "None of your business _Potter_." He sighed "Why do you hate me so much… You don't even know me… I don't even know you!" Alice looked up from her book and into his light blue ones. "It's because you ruined my life." She gathered her books and got up. He grabbed her arm, "What are you talking about?" Alice narrowed her eyes, "Because of you I was forgotten. Because of you mom died. I hate you." He released her hand and she walked off impatiently.


	3. Chapter 3 Flushed Face

Chapter 3

Alice ran to her room crying. Why did he have to be in the same house as her, she thought. She stopped by a wall and whipped the tears from her eyes. "I won't let him get to me." She took a deep breath. "Let who get to you?" Alice whipped around and saw Draco. "What do you want Malfoy?" He cocked and eyebrow. "I'm impressed not many people confront me so openly. What's your name?" Alice narrowed her eyes "Like I'd really tell you. But since you asked, it's Alice." He raised his arm and lightly punched the wall beside Alice's head. She didn't flinch. Five years in America showed her how to be tough and not show weakness. "You came from America right?" Alice nodded and slipped under his arm. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." He smiled and raised his hand and brushed away a tear. "Pretty girls shouldn't cry."

Alice speed walked to her room and got into bed blushing from Malfoy. Scratch the note to self she thought while she fell asleep. Alice awoke earlier then everyone else and tried a protection spell. She shouldn't have; No really, she _shouldn't_ have. She was almost late for herbology because she had to clean her face and books and the girl's dorm before everyone woke up. She was pooped. She finally got there before the bell. "You are very lucky to be here… now get your apron and let's plant some willow seedlings" Hermione raised her hand. The teacher nodded in approval. "Professor do you mean willows like the one outside Hogwarts." She nodded. Hermione cringed in fear. "May I ask why?" The teacher nodded and stood up. "Dumbledore believes that He who shall not be named might try to attack the school directly. So, Dumbledore thinks we should out line the school with the trees. I personally loved the idea." Everyone sighed and put on thick gloves while Neville brought out pots and passed them around.

After class Hermione walked beside Alice. "You wanna have a truth or dare game in the Library after classes?" Alice nodded quickly and made her way to the Mess hall for lunch. After lunch and one other class which Alice forgot the name for, she headed to the Library. Once inside she froze and caught the shrieks and curses that were about to jump out of her mouth. There was Weasly, Granger, Longbottom, and a few more like Ginny, and Harry's girlfriend Chou. Oh and of course there was Potter. She cringed with anger and sat across from him, but never looked at him. Alice looked around. Behind them there was a circle. She gave a curious glance toward Hermione. She looked over. "It's so we don't lie and we do the dare. Also we can't leave the circle unless everyone says you can or you're doing a dare. " Alice nodded hopefully it wasn't like America where the girls would ask you who you liked. Alice thought for a moment. No this will be different I can't lie when they ask me she thought and sighed.

Hermione looked everyone over and grinned evilly at Ginny. Ginny backed away a bit. Just then the door opened slowly followed by Draco and his gang. Everyone who wasn't facing slowly turned around including Alice. Malfoy gazed around and saw Potter and smiled, "I think I'll play." Everyone opened there eyes wide in shock. He wouldn't be able to leave until the game was over. Everyone shouted in protest, but it was to late he had already stepped in and was sitting next to Potters girlfriend. Crab sat next to him followed by Goille beside Crab. Everyone sighed. Guess they had no other choice. "Ok, Ginny truth or dare?" The younger Weasly thought. "Truth." Hermione smiled. "Have you ever kissed anyone here?" Ginny gulped and opened her mouth and blurted it out. "N-YES" Hermione smiled "You can't lie. Anyway Harry it's your turn." He looked at Alice. Her face smooth hiding her anger well. "Alice, Truth or Dare?"


	4. Chapter 4 Truth or Dare

Chapter 4

"Dare" Alice braced her self knowing he would give her a weird demand. Harry thought for a moment. He waved her over; she hesitated but soon got up and knelt beside him. "What?" she hissed in his ear. He turned and cupped his cold bony hands over her ear and whispered the dare into her ear. Alice crawled back and stared at Potter then Draco. She was going to humiliate herself. She stood up and cleared her throat. She went over to Crab and bent down. "If I had a choice I would have never done this." She leaned forward and quickly placed her lips on Crabs cheek and drew back as quickly as before and sat down. She glared at her brother with even more hate in her eyes. She wanted to use the Avada Kadabra curse but listened to her inner conciseness about waiting and tormenting him from the heart out. Crab fell over, his face a dark red. "Will he be ok?" Draco nodded. "It was just his first kiss, that's all." Alice shrugged.

Hermione pointed at Draco. "It's your turn Malfoy." Draco smirked evilly at Potter then Wesley. "Potter, Truth or Dare." He thought and finally answered. "Since it won't matter what I say. Dare." Draco's smirk turned into an evil grin. "I dare you to kiss Weasly…. _**On the LIP'S**_." Alice burst out laughing along with Goille and Draco. Everyone stared at her when she recovered. "It's not that funny." Replied Chou and Harry in unison. Alice whipped a tear from her eye. "Yea it is." Everyone narrowed there eyes. "Yea I know I should have been in Slytherin but hey a girls' gotta laugh" "Harry hurry up or the circle will make you do it. It'll be worse un less you do it now." Draco smiled at Alice. "Do there dare Pot-" Every one stopped moving and breathing after what they saw. Harry crawled over to Ron; his face flushed, and put a hand on Ron's cheek. Ron froze twitching. "Harry control your self….HARRYYYYY- " His scream was muffled out by Potter's lips on his. Harry finally pulled away after a good 10 seconds. Everyone stared. His face was pale again, and his eyes were closed. He opened them. "What's everyone staring at?" A tear fell from Alice's eyes as she burst out laughing. "You kissed Ron." He looked bewildered for a second. "No I didn't. I've been sitting here the whole time." This time everyone laughed. Longbottom, Chang and a few more did truth or dare then finally it was Alice's turn. She was still shaken up over Chang's dare which lead her to lick Draco's ear. She figured she might do something unexpected.

She looked at Potter. "Draco Truth or Dare." The answer he choose made her giggle from excitement. "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Hermione." Hermione whipped around "Alice" she hissed. "You better do it before the circle does it." Alice cocked and eyebrow and smiled evilly. Draco's eyes narrowed. "You are evil Kendon, but fine I will kiss her on one condition." Alice looked at him. "What is it?" "Say yes first then I'll tell you" Alice nodded. "Good" Draco walked over and knelt down and grabbed Hermione's chin. He pressed his lips on hers. After 6 seconds he pulled away Hermione a tad flustered but regaining reality slowly. She whipped her lips and looked away. "Now what was this condition you wanted?" Draco smiled. "This." He bent down and sat on his toes. His face was close to hers and he moved closer and pressed his lips on her hers. He moved his tongue out wanting no acceptance and slid his tongue into her mouth. She pushed him away not wanting attention. Her bangs covered her face. "Damn you" She punched him sending him into an invisible wall. Everyone blinked. Alice stood up, "I'm tired see you in the morning." She went to take a step but stopped when an angry voice called out. "What's going on!?" Everyone looked at the door Snape walked in and into the circle. Alice smiled. "Professor?" Snape looked at her "What?" "What's your most embracing moment?"


	5. Chapter 5 Poor Snape

Chapter 5

"My what?" Alice smiled evilly and Snape looked down. "Oh Rabble Rousers." "You should answer the question Professor. Oh and you can't lie." Snape twitched. "When I get out of here your all losing 1000 points." Everyone sighed. "Yea but it'll be worth it" Snape's mouth fell open. "My most embarrassing moment would be when I walked in on Voldemort when he was trying to be young. He had a leather jacket and Leather pants on. He turned around and saw me but came closer and kissed me. Ever since then we've been going out. Oh course we broke up last year when Potter found out he was back." Everyone burst out crying and then started to choke on there tears of laughter. "Oh shut up." Snape stormed out of the circle and speed walked out of the library. "Oh shit and he's probably going to tell my father."

Everyone laughed including Draco. Alice smiled, who would have thought Snape was gay, let alone Voldemort was his partner. Alice walked out of the circle. "This time I really am going to bed. See ya." Alice started to run because she was getting unfit by the lack of physical training. By the time she made it to the girls' dorm she was breathing heavily. "Wow I need to run more." She got into her PJ's and laid down while testing her control. This time it was a little bit better. She was able to cast a protection spell without blowing up the dorm that time. Alice smiled. I'm doing better she thought. She stopped smiling, what if Snape makes her dual tomorrow she thought. Alice cringed with fear. Hopefully he won't. Alice turned out her light and laid down.

Alice cringed when they walked into the dueling area. Snape had read her mind didn't he? Snape halted on top of the platform and everyone crowded around him. "As most people know He who should not be named has made an army and has hid. We will be practicing dueling. Let's start with Ron and Goille." The two students' went up and Ron started and began with an attacking spell. Goille tried an attacking spell at the same time and ended up knocking both duelers' back into the walls. "Snape looked at them. "Go practice. Let's try Alice and Harry." Now when Alice is put towards a challenge she strives to do better. And although she has a lot of power she can't really control it.

Alice cringed. I'll finally get some revenge. Hermione shook her head. "The last time Harry dueled he ended up controlling a snake into almost attacking another wizard." Alice raised an eyebrow at her brother. "I can't guarantee that people will come out of the room clean, or alive." Everyone took a step back as Alice stepped onto the platform. She took a deep and exhaled. Not only could she only do the simplest protective spell, but she kind of liked the fact she could finally have some fun and impress Draco…… but then again the kiss last night furitaed her, so she drove on that. She smiled and bowed. She walked back. "Ready your wands." Alice and Harry readied there wands. Snape raised his arm and checked each student. He dropped his arm, "Begin."


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Revenge

Chapter 6

The group stepped out of the infirmary. "Ahhh that was the coolest duel ever." Ron raised his hands and patted Harry on the back. "You could so kill Voldemort in the next battle you have." Alice grunted. The duel had ended up knocking Draco and Snape out. The duel played over and over in her head.

_Harry used the blasting spell and Alice used her simple protection spell decreasing the power by 10 but still sending her to the back of the platform. Alice stood up refusing to go down without a fight. She readied her wand again. Harry smiled, "I'm impressed, especially since you're a girl." Alice cocked an eyebrow. "Are you saying Men are better then Women?" Harry nodded. "It's only natural." Alice clenched her fist. This isn't America so I can't punch him, but it doesn't mean I can't embarrass him, Alice thought. She smiled evilly. "Furnunculus." Harry stepped back as the spell flew toward him and hit him. "What the heck was that?" Harry stood up and put his hands on his hips. "It didn't do anything Kendon."_

_Everyone either broke out into laughs or looks of disgust at Harry's face. He had boils all over his body. All ripe and ready to burst. Snape even let out a chuckle of laughter. Alice smiled and stuck out her tongue. Harry readied his wand "__Incendio" Alice readied her wand at his words and cast the Deflection Hex against it. The fire flew toward Alice but an invisible barrier stopped it. Alice smiled. The match was going pretty well. That jinxed her. Alice went to finish it off. "Flagrate" Alice moved her wand to the spell and cast. The spell was a thin line of fire that was like a whip. Fury burned in Alice's soul. Some more revenge she thought. The flames of the whip went out of control knocking Alice across the room and into Harry. "Shit!" The fire quickly ran down the platform toward them. Snape jumped in font of them but he was knocked back, by the increasing flame, and into Draco knocking them both out cold. Students ran out of the room trying to escape the wild fire. The fire fell over them like a wave. Harry stood up and covered Alice while pointing his wand at the flame. "Finite Incantatem" The boils on his face fell off and the fire died down. "Never do that again." Spat Alice. She stood up and stormed out of the room. _

Hermione begged her to go to the infirmary to get her burns checked out and Alice finally went ignoring Potter and his plentiful questions. They all walked out of the infirmary ¾ of them smiling. Alice rolled her eyes as Ron bragged about Harry. "I'm going to the Library, Hermione see you tonight." Alice strode away. Harry ran up beside her. "The least you could say is Thank-you for saving my LIFE!" Alice stopped and turned to look at him. "I wish that the flames had killed me. Then I would never have to be around you again." Alice turned and started to turn and Harry grabbed her arm and thrust her into the wall and held her there by holding his hands on her shoulders. Alice looked away in pain. "I don't believe you are my sister because Sirius has never told me of such a thing, let alone anyone else. And besides if you hate me so much then why not join Voldemort and try to kill me like everyone else." Alice looked at him.

"If I wanted to just kill you I would have, I'm not like the others I want you to suffer like I did. If I told one person I was your sister they wouldn't believe me. Since I've been small I have always loved being your little sister. But you never came when I was alone. You didn't know anything about me. You only cared about the people your parents were. Not if they ever had another child. You only looked for answers you could find out easily."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I just I was so concerned on killing Voldemort that I didn't care about anything else." Alice broke away slowly and Harry fell against the wall and turned with his back on the wall. He rubbed his hand threw his hair. "That's your weakness. You don't open your eyes to your surroundings. If you did you'd win more battles with everyone and everything." Alice walked to the Library alone that time. She couldn't concentrate so she went to the infirmary to check on the Professor and Draco of course. She also wanted to leave the Professor a note for his help. She walked in the door silently and stopped when she herd voices.

The first one was Goille's. "What if she finds out that your tricking her Draco? You saw what she did to Potter, she could do something worse." It was obvious they were talking about her. She went to take a step but stopped when they continued. The next voice was Draco's. "Ha that silly gullible girl. Because of her stupid uncontrollable magic I'm stuck in this bed till tomorrow. Let alone with Snape. Things were better when she wasn't here." His voice faded off. "Now I'll never get a date with Granger. Kendon's hooked to her like a fish. And she's so god damn protective. The only good thing is that she hates Potter as much as me." This time Crabe spoke. "Maybe you could trick her into doing something. Like bewitch his broomstick." A tear ran down her cheek. She walked into the room soundlessly and placed the note under Snape's pillow and bent down. "Please help me become stronger." She turned to look at Draco. "You can twist my heart until it breaks but you will never break me." She walked out.

Alice walked over the bridge in silence as snow fell. It was a Saturday and everyone was still asleep. Her cloak kept her warm but she still felt cold. Snape had given her lessons to help her control her magic. Both physical, mental, and emotional. It was one week before Christmas and the students were aloud to go into town to buy gifts. One for Hermione, Ron Harry, Ginny, Snape and of course Draco. Hermione was going to get a hair brush so she could have….. Um…straighter hair. Ron was getting a charm for his clumsiness…not that it would help. Snape was going to have a note pad so he could keep track when he deducted points. Draco would get a good luck charm, for the near ugly, looking future.

Alice new exactly what she was giving Harry. Of course there would be more to it. A few little tricks of course. She still didn't like him like other people but they had become closer. He left her alone and she wouldn't try to get total revenge on him. The snow fell faster but still it was beautiful. She walked inside and shook the snow off her cloak and shoes. She went to her room and got changed putting on classic rise jeans and a long sleeve black and orange shirt. The colors were spun around like soap in a bath but not tie dye kind. She slipped on her knee long jacket just as Hermione walked in. She whipped a rumb, from breakfast, off her mouth and sat in front of her trunk in front of her bed and dug around for a bit pulling out a black coat.

"Alice can you answer a question for me?" Alice nodded "Sure. Shoot." Hermione pulled a sleeve of her jacket on. "Why do you hate Harry so much? I mean I've never really see you talk, let alone look at each other. And when you do, you always have so much hate in your eyes." Alice looked away for a few moments. "It's because I'm his sister. I….Um was forgotten about when our parents were killed. He never knew about me and neither did a lot of people. If you ask Sirius Black he probably would have told you that I had died at the hands of Voldemort. I know it's hard to believe but its ok if you don't." Alice smiled and finished buttoning up her jacket. Hermione looked at her and smiled. "I don't see a reason why you would lie to me." Hermione hugged her. "Thanks for telling me explain it to me in more detail when we go into town. Ok?" Alice nodded.


End file.
